coiling_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Necropolis of the Gods
Necropolis of the Gods – A name by which the plane of the Yulan continent is also known by in the Higher Planes. Also a secret location in the Yulan continent which houses Divine Artifacts and Divine Sparks. There are actually three different Necropolises of the Gods. Each thousand years one of the three is opened in a rotating manner. Each Necropolis also has its own entrance. The three entrances to the different Necropolises are located in the North Sea, Forest of Darkness and in the Southern Sea. It is stated that the Necropolis of the Gods situated in the South Sea is the most dangerous of the threeBook 11, Chapter 8. The Necropolis of the Gods is actually another plane. Only, the plane of the Necropolis of the Gods is connected to the Yulan continent’s planeBook 11, Chapter 9. Beirut is the only one who is capable of opening the entrance to the Necropolis of the Gods. According to Beirut, the Necropolis of the Gods has a total of eighteen layers. and four dfferent entrances, as the outside is actualy a huge cube. This results in each Necropolis having four different entries. The top ten layers definitely do not have divine sparks. From the eleventh layer onwards, there will definitely be corpses of Deities as well as divine sparks to be foundBook 11, Chapter 9. As stated before, the Necropolis of the Gods will be opened once every thousand years. Each time it is opened, only those who have received acknowledgment and permission are permitted to enter the Necropolis of the Gods and engage in exploration. There is however a rule that once one enters, they have to stay inside for the duration of 10 years. Only after surviving for 10 years will one be allowed to exit the Necropolis of the GodsBook 11, Chapter 6. When the 10 years are over, every single floor will have portals to the outside world appear, at which point the explorers will finally be able to leave. Linley managed to acquire three Divine Sparks inside the Necropolis of the Gods in the Southern SeaBook 11, Chapter 37. The Necropolis of the Gods of the Southern Sea ended in Yulan calendar’s year 10034, March 4th. There are, in total, three Necropolis of the Gods. The other two are only used to store the corpses of ordinary Deities, while the Necropolis of the Gods of the South Sea, on its eighteenth floor, has the corpse of the Azure Dragon within it. As for the eighteenth floors of the other three directions, they store the corpses of the Vermillion Bird, the White Tiger, and the Black TortoiseBook 21, Chapter 2. Residents of the Necropolis In the Necropolis of the Gods of the Southern Sea, the following powerful creatures were observed: Ba-Serpent (aka Tarosse)on floor 3. Magma Demons on floor 5. Flame Tyrant on floor 6. Lachapelle on floor 7. Beholder King on floor 8. Thorium Devil on floor 9. Abyssal Blade Demons on floor 10. Abyssal Blade Demons (millions) on floor 11. On the 18th floor of the Necropolis in the Southern Sea, the remnants of the Four Divine Beast Sovereigns are being kept. References Category:Locations